Sebastian est là pour toi Blaine
by Le pingouin qui ecrit
Summary: Blaine oublie que de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts qu'un autre homme partage sa vie a present mais le passé reste le passé et rien ne semble pouvoir l'effacer a par la volonté.


Désolé pour les fautes j'ai pas eu le temps de corriger mais je voulais publier ce texte que j'ai écris sur un coup de tête et qui ne veux surement rien dire ! Pourquoi je le publie alors ? et bien comme ça pour que vous lisiez un petit quelque chose :)

REVIEW

* * *

« - Hey Kurt je t'appelle pour savoir dans combien de temps tu arrives ?_ Demanda Blaine surexcité_

- Je dirais d'ici une bonne heure mon amour j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire_ lui répondit Kurt d'une voix beaucoup plus concentrée_

- Oh dans si longtemps ? questionna Blaine

- Oui désolé, _s'excusa Kurt_, j'ai une petite discussion avec mon père qui ne COMPREND PAS POURQUOI JE NE VEUX PAS PASSER CETTE SOIREE DE NOEL AVEC LUI ! _hurla-t-il pour que son père l'entende bien_

- Je t'attends alors ! Fait attention sur la route _conseilla Blaine_

- Tu me dis cela à chaque fois Blaine !

- Je t'aime à tout à l'heure ! »

Blaine raccrocha et remontât finir de se préparer , ce soir c'est noël ,un noël qu'il fête avec Kurt pour la première fois , pour l'occasion a revêtu un costume en velours d'un bordeaux très foncé, une chemise noir que Kurt lui avait offert pour son anniversaire , un nœud papillon gris foncé parfaitement noué et des chaussures soigneusement verni. Comme il sait que Kurt adore quand il laisse ses boucles libres il ne les emprisonnât pas dans une tonne de gel ce soir. Il se rasa ça barbe de deux jours soigneusement et passa de l'after-shave de la maison J-P Gaultier** qu'il adorait tant et que Kurt ne se lassait jamais. Il se regarda de haut en bas dans un miroir, il se trouva descendit les marches quatre à quatre et sortit de son vaisselier une nappe blanche, les couverts nécessaire pour deux et dressa la table pour ce dîner de noël. Il ajouta des bougies qu'il alluma, Kurt n'allait plus tarder maintenant. En allant vers la cuisine il passa devant le sapin et s'y arrêtât , il était parfait ce sapin, la décoration classique, équilibrée et de bon gout, Kurt allait être fière de tout les efforts que Blaine avait fait, il en était repas était prés, la maison était prête, Blaine posa les trois cadeaux de Kurt au pied du sapin. Dans le premier paquet il y à une magnifique chaîne avec un pendentif, B&K, les trois lettres enlacées. Dans le deuxième paquet un sublime pull en cachemire bleu nuit. Et dans le troisième paquet un cadeau simple, un cadre avec la photo de Kurt et lui au bal de promo dansant sur la piste de dance, ouvrant le bal. Ils allaient plaire à Kurt c'est sortit dehors fumer une cigarette, Cigarette fini il écrasa le mégot sur le béton, la neige téléphone sonna, Rachel,

« - Salut Rachel joyeux noël ! _Dit-il_

- A toi aussi Blaine dit moi on peu passer vers minuit et demi ? vous donner vos cadeaux ? _Demanda-t-elle_

- Euh … oui pourquoi pas ! Je vais sortir vos cadeaux alors et les mettre sous le sapin »

Il raccrocha et s'exécuta. Pour Rachel, un best of de Barbara et pour Finn une magnifique veste en cuir. Blaine commençait à s'impatienter, Kurt n'était toujours pas là.L'horloge tourne, le temps s'é voiture arriva Blaine se précipita, c'est Rachel et Finn. Il est déjà minuit et demi et toujours pas de Kurt.

« - Oh gars laisse béton la galère pour venir passer la rue juste avant ! _lui dit Finn en lui faisant un poigné de main_

- Pourquoi ? _questionna Blaine_

- Salut Blaine joyeux noël encore ! Où est Kurt ? _énonce Rachel et serrant Blaine dans ses bras_

- Une voiture a cartonnée violement contre un poteau a cause du verglas du coup toute la rue est plongée dans le noir là haut _Déclara Finn »_

Et là Blaine cru comprendre, il partit en courant laissant ses deux amis sur le peron, remontât la rue et vit la voiture, la lumière était revenu visiblement, 567-W12, la plaque d'immatriculation de Kurt. C'est Kurt qui a eu un accident. Finn et Rachel avait eu le temps de rejoindre Blaine et ils comprirent aussi, Rachel laissa échapper un cri d'horreur, Finn la pris dans ses bras et Blaine restât immobile face à l'affluence de secourt autour de la voiture, il avait peur, la sueur inondait son front et ca vue se brouilla.

Il voyait par intermède Kurt dans un lit totalement immobile, un long coma, puis Kurt dans une chaise roulante, puis une rechute puis la se brouille encore plus et une lumière blanche aveugle Blaine de plus en plus. Et comme pris d'une convulsion il se redressa sur son lit, repris son souffle, il était en sueur et essoufflé. « Encore un cauchemar » lui dit Sebastian qui était allongé à coté de lui et qui venait d'être réveillé par le réveil brutal de Blaine. Le bouclé acquiesça et ce tourna vers Sebastian.

" - Lui, accident, mort, coma, rechute _dit il péniblement_ _le souffle encore trop saccadé._

- Blaine ! Calme-toi chéri s'il te plait ! Tu devrais aller voir un psychologue ! ça m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup ! Depuis la mort de …

- NE PRONONCE PAS SON PRENOM ! _hurla Blaine le regard noir _

- Blaine calme toi s'il te plait, je sais que la mort de quelqu'un est dure à vivre et que chaque nuit depuis cinq ans tu revis la sienne mais … n'est il pas temps de tourner la page _lui annonça __Sebastian_

- J'y peux rien Seb' je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne vois que sa mort _Avoua Blaine en sanglot_

- Chutttt maintenant calme toi je t'en pris rendort toi un peu _Sébastian baissa la voix _Blaine tu sais ça fait quatre ans qu'on est ensemble et tu rêve toujours de se jour de noël il y à six ans où il est mort mais m'aimes tu ? car tu ne rêve que de lui _avoua t'il avec crainte_

- Sebastian je t'aime mais il était mon premier amour ! J'y arrive pas c'était si parfait

- Toi et moi ce n'est pas parfait peut être ? Tu ne fais vraiment pas gaffe à ce que tu dis ! _cria Sébastian en quittant le lit et partant_

- Où tu vas ? _l__ui demanda Blaine_

- En bas sur le canapé au moins je n'entendrais pas parler de KURT ! car ce que tu viens de me dire c'est comme ca chaque soir Blaine et depuis quatre ans j'en peux plus alors soit tu te fais soigner soit je pars ! je ne partagerais pas m'a vie avec ton ex et encore moins avec mort

Les phrases et les mots de Sébastian résonnaient dans la tète de Blaine. Oui cela faisait cinq ans que Kurt était mort dans un accident de voiture le jour de noël et cinq ans que Blaine cauchemardait chaque nuits. Blaine était malheureux et rendait son petit ami malheureux qui pourtant a était la pour lui dans cette épreuve. L'âpres midi Blaine alla prendre rendez vous chez un psychologue il veut allait mieux.

Le pingouin qui écrit


End file.
